


A Rejection Rejected

by ancslove



Category: Glee
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Raped In Every Hole, Raped in the Locker Room, Slut Shaming, Triple Penetration, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: After the hallway confrontation in I Kissed a Girl, a pissed off Josh Coleman seeks revenge against Santana Lopez.





	A Rejection Rejected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



“Fucking dyke bitch!” Josh Coleman was still fuming, hours after he’d been publicly humiliated in front of the whole school. Santana Lopez thought she was hotter, cooler, and richer than anyone in Lima, well barring Quinn Fabray. “Bitch thinks she’s untouchable. Arrogant whore!”

His friend Brock nodded in sympathy. “I heard she and Fabray used their little nerd squad to shut you down.”

Josh’s face flamed at the memory. “As if anyone would want to bang anyone from that group.”

“I dunno, Berry’s kind of hot. Sometimes.”

“Fuck off. Who does Santana think she’s fooling? She screws the entire football team, and then says she’s a lez?”

Brock grinned. “Well, maybe that just says something about the football team! Not exactly a ringing endorsement for Hudson or Puckerman. Maybe she just needs better guys.”

“Exactly!” Josh agreed. “She just needs the right dick. Rugby dick’ll show her the light.”

* * *

Santana Lopez, hottest girl in school, perched on a bench in the middle of the empty girls’ locker room. She held an open compact mirror in front of her face, and a Cheerio bag rested beside her.

“Hey, baby,” Josh called, flashing his smoothest smile. Behind him stood Brock and six other team members. Santana, in the middle of touching up her face, didn’t even look up.

“Get out of here, asshole. This is the girl’s locker room, and so unless you want to be considered a girl, get gone.”

“If that’s what it takes to get in your sexy pants, sure, believe whatever you want, babe. But we think it’s a damn shame that you haven’t had any good, real sex yet.”

Josh’s eyes traced each movement as Santana finished reapplying her lipgloss, still too engrossed in her own face to really acknowledge who stood in front of her. He’d enjoy licking that gloss from her full lips. Finally, she tossed the tube into her bag and looked up. Shock widened her eyes when she saw the group in front of her, but she recovered quickly. 

“Knock it off, Coleman. Take your gang and scram, before Coach Sue catches you guys.”

“Coach Sylvester left to go do damage control on her Congress campaign. And we’re not afraid of her anyway.” Easy to say when the infamous coach was nowhere near. But the statement made Santana flinch, just barely. In one smooth motion, she zipped her bag, slid off the bench, and swung the duffle onto her shoulder. 

“Move.”

“Come on, Santana,” Josh tried. “I don’t know what Hudson and Puckerman did to make you swear off guys, but it doesn’t have to be like that. Let me take you on one date – I’ll send the guys away. Just don’t write us all off yet, you don’t know what you’ll be missing!” With a charming smile, Josh reached out to the girl. “Look, I’m sorry about how I acted earlier, but just give me one more chance. Let me show you how good it can be.” 

Santana’s eyes narrowed in fury, and it took all of Josh’s self control to stand his ground. “Listen, you entitled, egotistical try-hard football reject,” she hissed. “I’ll give you a chance. I’ll give you one chance to get out of my way, before I get to tell the entire school how I went Lima Heights on your dumb asses and beat up you and your whole loser team. So unless you and your braindead lackeys want to be the collective laughingstock of McKinley High… Move.”

“You’ll regret this, Santana,” Josh warned. Behind him, he could feel his boys shifting, ready to spring into action. The girl standing before him didn’t seem to care. She laughed.

“Please. You sound like some lame Disney villain.” She shoved passed him, deliberately clipping his shoulder with her bag, and he grabbed her by the elbow. Hard. 

Santana lashed out immediately, aiming a punch at his throat with her free hand. Before her fist could connect, Brock was there, grabbing her arm. Santana howled her rage. “Get off me, you freaks!” Her Cheerio skirt swished around her hips as she twisted in their grasp, showing off her long, sexy legs. Josh and the rest of the boys drank in the sight.

“Shut up, bitch,” Josh growled at her, all charm gone now. He’d tried to be nice, but if she wouldn’t see his side of things, there were other ways to get what he wanted. And really, this way was much more fun. Josh pulled her bag off her shoulder and flung it behind him, out of the way. Santana spat at him, still more furious than frightened. She would learn. He let Brock gather her completely in his arms, pinning both elbows against her sides. 

Brock leered at her as she continued to struggle. “Yeah, baby, keep doing that. Feels damn good!” For good measure, he licked her cheek from behind.

They maneuvered her further into the locker room, and the rest of the team fanned out around them. One of them, a beefy guy named Matt, wolf-whistled. A few catcalls rang out as everyone got into position.

Josh stood in front of his victim and raked his eyes up and down her body. “You’re gonna pay for turning me down. You could’ve gone out to a nice dinner and had a good time. And now we’ll make you suffer. That’s right, Santana, you stuck-up dyke whore. You’ll scream tonight.”

Brock held her still so Josh could grab the neckline of her Cheerio uniform. “I’ve always wanted to see what you look like under this thing.” As Santana shouted and cursed at him, he ripped the outfit down the front. More catcalls and whistles echoed around them as her tits sprang into view. Santana lunged for him, heedless of the way her tits bounced, but Brock had her securely and so Josh and the boys could all appreciate the show.

“Yeah, babe, shake your stuff!” called one teammate. 

“Dance for us!” cheered another. 

Josh moved in on her, crowding her against Brock behind her, and caught her ponytail in his fist. He pulled hard, forcing her to stare up at him. “You hear me, slut? We know you enjoyed fucking the football jocks, no matter what you claim to be now. We’re gonna make you the rugby team’s new toy, bitch.”

She sneered at him. “Oh yeah, tough guy? This the only way you can get a girl? Have your friends hold her down for you? You’re pathetic, freakshow babies, and I’ll see all of you in jail for the next fifty years!”

Santana gasped when Josh struck her across the face. He hit her again, and then again. After the third strike, blood shone wetly against her lip and she wasn’t mouthing off anymore. Josh traced his thumb against her mouth, wiping off the blood. Cupping her jaw in his hand, he forced her lips against his. Santana shrieked against his mouth, but that only allowed him to drive his tongue down her throat. Her lipgloss tasted as sweet as he’d imagined. 

He was dimly aware of Matt and his buddy Tom closing in to rip off her skirt and cheer pants, while Brock removed the shreds of her top. Soon, Santana was naked and squirming in their grasp. Her mouth was warm and wet, and he licked into her hungrily, stifling her yells. His free hand closed around the back of her head, allowing him to tilt her head to enable better access. Brock’s was now squeezing her breasts, as other hands stroked her thighs and fingers found her pussy. He knew when the first person managed to shove his fingers up her, because Santana jumped and yelped into his mouth. But Josh wasn’t going to let anyone else steal the first ride. 

Breaking away from the forced kiss, Josh kept a fist in her hair, and began tugging her toward a bench. “Come on, Santana, time for us to get to know each other better!” The others followed as he forced her down. Two guys pulled her legs apart and held her ready for him. Josh deftly freed Santana’s long dark hair from its cheerleader ponytail and used the stretchy hair tie to bind her hands together. It probably wouldn’t last all that long, but she’d be properly subdued soon enough.

“No, bastards! Come on, you don’t want to do this. I’ll ruin you all, you freaks!” She was babbling now, the fear catching up at last. 

Josh smiled down at her coldly. “You’re the only freak here, Santana. But don’t worry. After we’re through with you, you’ll either be straightened right out, or you’ll at least have damn good reason to want to stay far away from cock! Ready for me, babe?”

He was inside her before she could reply. And god was she everything he’d dreamed. Hot and tight and helpless beneath him. He soon sped up, thrusting in and out of her vice-tight cunt with punishing force. Pinning her bound wrists above her head, Josh kissed her again and bit at her lips and savored her cries. Laughter and cheers echoed around them, and camera phones flashed, documenting the conquest of Santana Lopez, hottest and bitchiest girl in school.

She wasn’t so bitchy now. With her hair loose and fanned out sexily around her shoulders and her lips swollen from his mouth’s assault, not to mention the bruises blossoming on her cheekbone, she looked like a whore ripe for the taking. Finally, Josh thrust one more time, as deep as he could, and came inside her. Santana moaned as she was filled. “Asshole,” she mumbled. “Fucking asshole, you’ll pay.”

Josh backhanded her almost casually, watching her head snap to the side, as he dismounted. “Keep it up, whore. We’ve got all night, after all. Keep mentioning assholes, and I guess we know what you really want.” They would, of course, break in her awesome ass. But first, “Brock, you’re up next, pal!”

Brock climbed on top of the girl and was inside in one quick thrust. Tom and Matt held and stroked her thighs while Brock fucked in short, rapid movements, going faster and faster. Soon Santana was screaming high and long. Ben, Jake, and Chris, three of their forwards, moved up to Santana’s face, taking turns to rub their hard cocks against her cheeks and chin. Kyle, the youngest in this gangbang, had his phone out, taking pics and videos, recording this second rape. Santana’s outraged scream was quickly choked off as Jake’s thick cock shoved into her mouth. She struggled and gagged, her head tilted backward to open up her throat. Jake fucked her mouth with long, deep stroked, while his hands groped and squeezed her breasts. Josh smiled as Brock and Jake tagteamed her. If Santana hadn’t been such a stuck-up dyke, if she’d just gone out with him and put out for him like he’d asked, this locker room gangrape wouldn’t be happening. But really, Josh wasn’t upset at how events had turned out. He still got to fuck her, and without the need to wine and dine either, and she was much more fun this way. That bitchy mouth looked damn good stuffed full of cock.

The boys came almost simultaneously, and when they pulled out, cum leaked from Santana’s raw hole. They high-fived each other and laughed as they thanked Santana for the ride. Tom and Matt released her legs and took their turns, spitroasting her. Josh took over Kyle’s phone and continued recording as Kyle climbed on top of Santana’s chest and wrapped her tits around his cock. 

“Hey, the rumors were true! Her tits are fake!”

Santana herself was too busy sucking on the cock in her mouth to fire back, but she bucked her upper body off the bench in apparent protest. It made an awesome video, but did her no good. The guys, a well-coordinated team both on and off the field, soon developed a rhythm that had Santana moaning and bouncing on the bench. Josh circled the group, snapping shots of Santana’s cunt, her shapely thighs, her fake breasts with Kyle’s cock sliding between them, and her pained face. They’d make a killer album to circulate around school. Well, she’d always wanted to be famous!

When the group was done, Ben and Chris demanded their turn. Watching them drag Santana onto the floor and force her to her knees was enough to get Josh hard again. 

“Hey Ben, get underneath her,” he directed. “Guys, make sure she’s on top of him. That’s it.” They forced the girl into position, slapping her face and tits when she struggled, and she groaned as she was slid down Ben’s shaft. Chris quickly fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth onto his own cock. Josh got behind her and wrapped one arm around her slim waist. With his free hand, he guided his stiff dick between her cheeks. 

“Are you a virgin here? I really hope you are! I’m gonna take you for a ride you’ll never forget.” It took quite a bit of patient work, but before long, he was buried in Santana Lopez’s tight ass. And was she tight! Santana had screamed and cursed and screamed some more, loud enough to be heard around Chris’ meat, while he’d been working his way inside. But once he was fully in, she gave up completely and submitted to her fate. The guys cheered each other as they fucked her in every hole. Josh and Ben bounced her on their dicks, making her tits jounce in time to their thrusts. It didn’t take long for the other guys to get involved, feeling her up. Her breasts, her hair, her legs, her stuffed, gagging throat and soft hands. Josh gave in to the hot pleasure of her taut, supple ass. Moaning, it didn’t take long to come deep inside her. Ben followed him over the edge, filling her cunt. Chris was last, pulling back to paint her tongue with his cum. Santana collapsed in a heap, coughing and spitting. 

* * *

They went all night with her. They turned the proud princess into their private fucktoy, raping her again and again and again. When Josh reached between her legs to frig her cunt and rub her pearl, she begged him to stop, to leave her alone, to not make her come. And when the orgasm took over her unwilling body, Santana finally broke down and sobbed. After her body’s betrayal, it was easy to throw her back and forth and pass her around for new rounds of fucking. They took pictures of her gushing pussy and cum-stained mouth and gaping ass. 

Finally, it had to end. Josh left the rest of the guys to clean up the evidence. He crouched down beside the abused girl and softly slapped her cheek. Her eyes were cloudy and dazed, barely conscious. Josh pried her mouth open and slid inside for one last round. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips, feeling her lax tongue rub against the underside of his cock. He fucked her mouth gently for a few minutes, enjoying the soft lips around him.

“Bet you regret turning me down now, don’t you. This is all your fault, but it sure worked out well for me. And if you don’t want these pics and videos published around the whole school, you’ll do everything I say from now on. I own your ass for the rest of the year.”

Tears spilled down Santana’s cheeks. Josh continued to thrust slowly into her mouth. This had been the best night of his life, and the fun wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot. Later, once they got bored with this toy, they’d have to try this again. Quinn Fabray was a genuine MILF, after all. Or maybe Brock was right about Rachel Berry. Either would be a real kick in the teeth for both Finn and Puck. He came in Santana’s mouth, and she swallowed it without being told.

She was broken. Santana Lopez was now theirs.


End file.
